Okinawaball
: ウチナー 沖縄玉 '' ''Uchinaa |founded = 1879 |image = KawaiiOkinawa.png |caption = ハイサイ、グスーヨー、チューウガナビラ！ |government = Parliamentary |language = Japanese English Okinawan, Kunigami, Yaeyama, Miyako, Yonaguni |type = Prefecture, Islands |capital = Nahaball |affiliation = Japanball * Kyūshūball |religion = Buddhism Shintoism Atheism |friends = USAball (mostly) Hawaiiball Russiaball (sometimes) |enemies = North Koreaball Russiaball (sometimes) USAball (sometimes) |likes = Burgers, Sushi, Karate, Orion, Freedom, Beaches, Lollis, South Koreaball |hates = Bad Sushi, Getting Called "Sushi Burger" (unless he was own by two countries since the 20th century), Crazy Commie, Vodka, V-22 Osprey, military bases, Yutaka Nakamura(A 10th years Youtuber. He dosen't go school.) |predecessor = Ryukyu Kingdomball |intospace = Herr Yeah! |food = Sushi, Okinawa soba, Sata andagi |status = Alive |notes = Especialy famous for burger's movie: The Karate Kid |imagewidth = |reality = Okinawa Prefecture |gender = Male |military = Japan Self Defense Force and United States Marine Corps }} is a prefectureball and he is the brother of Japanball that lives now in his house. Okinawaball in the past was know as Ryukyu Kingdomball, Japanball's brother. Okinawaball can into kawaii, sushi, and burger. Okinawaball is slightly discriminated by Japanball, because some residents in Okinawaball look quite different than mainland Japanball residents. Okinawaball consists of the Okinawa, Miyako and Yaeyama Islands. History: Okinawaball is the younger brother of Japanball. In the 1400s he was known as Ryukyu Kingdomball. He was an independent countryball, but became a vassal state of the Satsuma Domain in 1609. Satsuma also annexed the Amami Islands, which are a part of Kagoshimaball in modern times. In 1872, Ryukyu Kingdomball became a vassal of the Empire of Japanball until it was fully incorporated in 1879. Now he lives with Japanball. In 1945, USAball occupied Okinawaball's clay, on his way to sort Japanball out. Upon Japanball's urging, a quarter of Okinawans committed seppuku in fear of USAball. They were both given free therapy by USAball after the war, and Okinawaball was readopted by Japanball when USAball turned him over in 1972. Then many Japanballs moved back to live on Okinawaball. Okinawaball still maintains constant affiliation with USAball, as USAball still bases some military units on Okinawaball's clay, sort of like a storage unit. But their planes have a habit of falling out of the sky. Okinawaball has recently become nearly overwhelmed with tourism from Chinaball which is not great for traffic. Relationships * Chinaball - Cousin. He is support to independence from Japanball. Ryukyu Kingdomball rise again! But he want to anschluss after independent Ryukyu. * Japanball - New dad and role model. Stop forcing USAball's army base. I'll never accept Henoko base and Futenma. REMOVE!!! Also, gib back Amami. * USAball - Second adoptive father and other role model. * Taiwanball - Cousin. Senkaku islands are my clay * South Koreaball - Cousin. Hates Japan doe, that is kinda chill. * Philippinesball - Neighbors. * Hong Kongball - Best friends. A lot of them come over for vacation too. * Macauball - Other best friend. * Vietnamball - Other old buddy when Qingball lives. * Qingball - Pasty stronk suzerain both Satsumaball. * 1ball (aka Mongoloidball) - ancestor. * Hawaiiball - Half brother, many Okinawaballs live there. Personality Okinawaball is very friendly to the other countryballs, despite not being an independent one himself. Okinawaball is proud to share his Sugar Cane, Goya (bittermelon), Seafood, love of SPAM, Pineapple, and Purple Sweet Potato. He has a laid back personality compared to Japanball and is similar in many ways to his estranged half brother Hawaiiball. Okinawaball enjoys lovely subtropical weather except for sometimes typhoons visit. Okinawaball is tough, though, and withstands even the strongest typhoons with limited damage. Okinawaball is famous for beautiful coral reefs and very clear water. Okinawaball is also the only prefectureball associated with Japanball that has a positive birthrate! Bow chicka wow wow, Okinawaball. Thoughts on foreign powers * Japanball - Adoptive father. Sort of a douche sometimes, especially the WWII thing. * USAball - Taught me the way of the burger and SPAM. 2nd adoptive father. But please stop with the bases thing? I do house one of your many citizens, Nathan. He's cool. I'll send him back over to you later. * UKball - Tea drinking father of 2nd adoptive father cool grandpa that tells me and my siblings and cousins stories * ISISball - So foreign and scary! Why are you hating USAball and Russiaball??? * Polandball- Looks like a Pokeball?! Nice guy though. * Canadaball - Hockey playing adoptive uncle. (Teach me how to play plox) * ASEANball - Used to trade with them when I was Ryukyu Kingdomball but now Dad is in charge of that. * Italyball and Germanyball - Can into homosex! We don't talk much these days but they were part of a gang with Dad in the 40s. MAKE IT AGIAN * North Koreaball -North KoreaballLEAVE SOUTH KOREABALL ALONE OR ELSE JAPAN WIRR KIRR YUO! Or me. IDK BUT STAY AWAY FROM SOUTH KOREABALL! * South Koreaball - I'm so sorry you had to hear that. Good friend. Gallery Summary of the Brief History of Okinawa.png 10366158 946785488672429 4079110175539477751 n.png|ALL is Kumquat! 2wcPuf2.png O0Nf0K5.png Ryukyu independence flag.svg.png|Secessionist flag Tzq7ptb9dcs11.png B7RPul6.png zh:沖繩球 Category:Island Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Asia Category:Sushi Category:Japanball Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Japanese Speaking Countryball Category:Shinto Category:Buddhist Category:Prefectureballs of Japanball Category:Prefectureballs Category:Red White Category:Okinawan Speaking Countryball Category:East Asia